Money can't buy happiness
by eks-gurl-1289
Summary: Leo inherits A LOT of money but he's a complete loner. He finds someone out of desperation but could it all go wrong when they try for a baby? hint: includes Piper.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is our first story combined writers- eks-89 and phoebe-HT-gurl12. This chapter sets up for the main plot so we'd appreciate any views and comments...**

**Summary- Leo inherits a lot of money and makes friends that way... Piper's life is going nowhere until an unwanted something comes along and coincides with Leo life.**

'30 million dollars. Where the hell did my parents get 30 million dollars from, I know they worked a lot when I was young, but 30?' Leo thought to himself as he walked out from the bank.

His parents' death a year ago had been hard on him and the only way he knew how to deal with it was to withdraw heavily from society, so that's what he did. He didn't have any friends, girlfriends, siblings, no one. Finally, after sorting out wills, arrangements, distant relatives, lawyers, his parents' friends, he had been given access to their fortune, 30 million.

He was excited to say the least. He had millions of dollars that he didn't have to share with anyone. Well, that he didn't have anyone to share it with.

Leo was on his way to the bank when he bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! That was completely my fault." He apologized as he bent down to pick up the stuff that had dropped from her purse.

When he looked up he saw a gorgeous, brown hair, turquoise eyed woman staring straight at him.

"No, I should look where I'm going next time. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm Kaila."

"Well, Kaila, I'm Leo, and it was really nice meeting you, but I'm late for a meeting. Maybe I will run into you later."

Leo walked away, completely oblivious to Kaila's hurt expression.

88888888888888

Piper walked into the bar she worked at, Donnie's

She didn't know why she was doing what she did, sure it gave her the money for the bills, just. She had so many ambitions 5 years ago, cooking, acting, all sorts. Her life was going no-where and she was fed-up of it. She threw her stuff under the counter and started to get ready for the customers that night.

88888888888888

"So, Piper, anything going on in your life?" Sheryl, another waitress yelled over the noise.

"Nothing. What about you?" Piper asked thankful for the conversation. She'd just worked a 6-hour shift with only drunk old men to keep her company.

"I don't know. Kaila told me she met a guy today."

Kaila was Sheryl's younger sister. Piper had never met her but Sheryl often mentioned her.

"What was he like?"

"She said he was nice, until he walked away."

"Huh?"

"She told me that he said, 'It was really nice meeting you, but I have to go.'" Sheryl replied whilst the two had started dancing to the music after finishing their shifts.

"Sad. Kaila sounds like such a sweet girl from everything that you've told me."

"Yeah, well, guys are guys. But maybe not all. That guy over there near the stage is checking you out."

"It's rude to stand here then." Piper said with a smirk on her face.

Piper went over and instantly stuck up a conversation with him.

111

An hour later, Piper and Jack, the bar guy, were over at his house both heavily drunk.

"Piper are you sure you want to be doing this?" He asked leading her to the bedroom.

"Ummhmm." Piper said stumbling a little bit.

"Good." Jack kissed her and the two of them spent the rest of the night in his bedroom.

**Quite short but let us know whether to continue or not. Thank you... hit that lovely little button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Just to clear something up- no-one has powers in the story and won't be having them in the future either!**

Piper opened her eyes, and immediately wished she hadn't. Everything was coming back to her, the drinking, the guy, the… She looked over her shoulder and saw him.

"Oh crap, what have I done? Did I get so drunk that I slept with him? I don't even know what the hell his name is? Uh-oh" Piper's continual thoughts distracted her for a while, but she was brought back to reality when the guy spoke.

"Hey, nice sleep?" He asked politely, it was obvious that he had been drunk last night too but at least he had the courtesy to speak to her in the morning unlike that one guy, Dan. He turned out to be a complete jackass.

"Yeah, it was ok, I think. You?"

"Not bad. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you're in the same situation that I am: headache, stomachache, clueless as to my name?"

"Thank god it's not just me!" Piper said, completely relieved she didn't have to go through the awkward, uncomfortable silence of guessing names. "I'm Piper, and you are?"

"Jack. I'm pretty sure that we had sex since we're not wearing clothes and are in the same bed. I'm really sorry," he said sweetly.

"It's ok, we're adults, obviously at the same state in our lives. We don't have to be in a serious relationship to have sex" Piper reasoned.

"You've had more than a couple one-night stands too huh?"

"You could say that!" She said, grateful they were on the same page. "No strings attached?"

"Absolutely not. It was nice umm, meeting you. See you around." Jack said, as Piper left his apartment. Through the conversation they had managed to get up, dressed and to the door, leaving no time for idle chitchat.

Piper let out a huge sigh. Although she didn't mind being alone, and did enjoy the occasional gorgeous guys once in a while, she found herself wanting someone around a lot more recently. Maybe it was because she was turning 27, but she knew that she had to do something with a part of her life to make it all worth while.

* * *

Leo decided he wasn't going to be sudden or extravagant with his money until he had someone to spend it with, or on. That was his motivation, to get a life, friends, anything to keep him sane. He had stopped in a café for a coffee and sat down at the table opposite a gorgeous woman. She looked about 25, had brunette hair that fell into soft curls just below her shoulders and piercing turquoise eyes. In fact, he remembered bumping into her yesterday afternoon.

'It couldn't hurt to say hello' he thought so he walked over to her and spoke with as much confidence as he could find.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice that you're alone and was wondering if your name was Kaila, we met yesterday," Leo said, trying not to look like a stalker.

"Oh yeah, Leo right?" Kaila asked.

"Yeah, do you mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all. So what do you do for a living?" Kaila replied, wanting him to stay.

* * *

After a comfortable, fun lunch with such an amazing girl, Leo's spirits were lifted. Maybe he had a chance. He had her number anyway.

**You know that quick lovely thing that people do, please review. It means so much to us.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Umm...hi. This is Leo. Leo Wyatt. I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime. With me that is. Well, call me when you get back home."

Leo hung up his phone. He just left a third message on Kaila's phone. He had tried calling her Monday, and then again on Thursday. Today was Saturday, and he couldn't get a hold of her still.

Leo was beginning to think that he didn't have a chance with her. After all, a girl usually calls after you've left them a message, and he had left three. He wondered if he had done something wrong. Seemed too...eager to get into a relationship. But who could blame him? He was 30 and still alone.

He couldn't let that bother him right now though. He had bigger things to worry about. He had a feeling that he was going to be in big trouble for missing work yesterday.

* * *

Piper woke up and felt nauseous, but she passed it off as a little stomach flu.

'Crap,' She thought as she got ready to run some errands. 'I have night shift till midnight.' It was a well-known fact that the midnight shift, as Piper and her co-workers liked to call it, was the worst. It was filled with the horrible drunks, 50-year-old guys who hit on the waitresses, all the depressed wives whose husbands were cheating on them, and the cheating husbands whose wives threw them out. The shift got paid the least, and had to clean up the counters and bathrooms that usually had been thrown up in. In two words: It sucked.

"Its not like I can really quit though is it?" She asked her reflection. She had big dreams a few years back, but the teasing and being laughed at wasn't worth it so she didn't go to college. She assumed it would have been just like High school.

Piper walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of worn jeans and a pale blue halter. She slipped on white tennis shoes and headed out the door after making sure her hair looked fine.

* * *

It was about noon and Leo was sitting at a coffee shop waiting for Kaila. She had called back later that morning asking him to meet her there. She had been gone to visit her parents who lived in Chicago, and had just got back.

"Hi Leo." Kaila said sweetly looking at him as she sat down, her turquoise eyes sparkling.

"Kaila. It's good to see you again. For a moment I thought you had forgotten about me." Leo said with a joking grin on his face.

"I would never forget you." Kaila said blushing and looking away awkwardly.

"So how was Chicago?"

"Good. I hadn't seen my parents for a while so it was really nice to see them again."

"I bet. My parents died a little while back. I'm over it now though." Leo added the last part hastily not wanting her to feel sorry for him.

"Oh. It must have been hard." Kaila said with sympathy in her voice.

"I'm over it by now. I love them, but I know they're in a good place."

"I see. So, you left three messages on my phone?" Kaila asked with a teasing smirk.

"Well I wanted to get a hold of you beca... No it will sound stupid." Leo said blushing.

"I promise I won't laugh."

"Umm...fine. IwantedtogetaholdofyoubecauseIreallylikeyou. Leo finished in a rush.

"Could you repeat that?"

"I wanted to get a hold of you because I really like you." Leo said nervously looking away.

"I really like you too." Kaila said smiling.

"Well, umm, would you want to officially become my girlfriend?" Leo asked hopefully, smiling. She made him feel like a teenager again.

"I would love that."

"Could I pick you up tonight around seven then?" Leo wondered.

"Yeah, but I want to pick the place. My sister works at this bar-slash-club place, and I haven't been there a while."

"That sounds great. Wow. Already I'm meeting the family and we haven't even been on one date." He joked.

**Thanks for all your reviews so far. They're great. We'll try to make the chapters longer, the next one is going to be a v. long one! Let us know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so you wanted a long chapter and that is what you have people. This chapter lasts about 4 weeks in their terms. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they were amazing. thanks to Heather1021, M.J.L.S, xXx Gemz xXx, Vanessa, Perty in Pink, kcdancer, Charlie and Maqie. You guys are wonderful. And on with the chapter...**

Leo entered the bar that he and Kaila had had their first official date in and looked at the gorgeous woman he was with. She had made him happier than ever possible. That date he had met her sister, Sheryl and her friend Piper. It had been 2 months since then and the couple had fallen fast and hard in love with each other.

Within three weeks they were spending weekends away, had practically moved in together and although it was fast, Leo thought he had found true love, Kaila was the one. Tonight was a big night for him. He had finally plucked up the courage to ask her one of the most dreaded questions to mankind, whichever reply comes from it.

"Will you marry me Kaila?" Leo asked.

Kaila looked around the place. He had booked the VIP part of the bar for the two of them and had planted petal roses around the room with candles lighting his face and making his eyes sparkle in the dreamiest way possible. How could she say no to that?

She smiled at him and simply nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Yes," she choked.

That night they had danced to the music and kissed in the candlelight. There was one word for the night… perfect.

* * *

Piper had never felt so sick in all her life. What was she going to do? She was only two months pregnant but still… she couldn't handle a baby, she could barely handle her own life let alone be solely responsible for another's life. But having an abortion was strictly against her beliefs. The confusion in Piper's head was unbearable so she went for a walk.

Wandering through the park calmed Piper's stressed levels significantly. The breeze blowing against her legs and through her hair gave the sense of her troubles being thrown away. If only it was that simple. She slowly sat down on a nearby bench to wallow in her self-pitying mood. A jogger stopped at that very bench and began to stretch.

"Piper?" the jogger asked.

"Yeah… oh Leo, hi," Piper responded, realizing who it was. "How are you?"

Piper had never really gotten to know Leo, she saw him quite regularly at the bar but he was always following Kaila like a puppy dog. Piper didn't have a problem with Kaila, she was a sweet enough girl but Piper had the feeling she was leading Leo on and he was falling for it. She didn't want anything horrible to happen to Leo, he was the perfect guy. Maybe she was just over thinking, jealous of the situation. She contemplated this as she watched him stretch out his legs and defined muscles.

"I'm good thanks. Actually, I'm better than good… I asked Kaila to marry me last week at the bar and she said yes," he told her in a hurry as his excitement started surfacing just thinking about it.

"Oh," Piper said in shock, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Leo replied, smirking like a teenage boy. It was then that Leo stopped stretching and sat next to Piper on the bench. He looked at her face in the moonlight. He had to admit that she was a unique beauty, amazingly stunning actually, she managed to capture your breath in one smile or twinkle of the eye. "The wedding is in three weeks, you should come. You're on the invite list anyway so you'll get it through the post. Anyway, how are you?" He asked politely.

"Umm… well, I've seen better days… weeks, months. It's not great at the moment. The only thing I have keeping me going is some friends and my job. It's not great but it keeps me sane. I don't know, I just feel like I'm in a bit of a rut at the moment and I need to make some major decisions that I'm not quite ready to make." Piper spilled her guts, feeling better that it was off her chest, sort of. She was surprised how easy it was to open up to Leo.

"Well, just take as much time as you need and don't listen to anyone but yourself. That's the only way you'll make the right choice." Leo smiled, putting a sympathetic squeeze on her shoulder.

"Thanks, that actually helps," Piper said, feeling the cold start to get to her in her summery outfit.

"Well, I have to get to the bar, Kaila is waiting for me there. Are you working tonight?' He asked

"No, not until Friday, but I'll see you soon and hopefully at the wedding." Piper quickly waved and walked away from Leo.

"Bye," Leo raised his voice slightly to the back of Piper.

* * *

The wedding preparations had been fast, quick but right decisions by both Kaila and Leo. Sheryl had helped pick out her gorgeous dress and had been a great help all round to the wedding, inviting people, arranging the dinner, reception, entertainment and so on. There was one person that Kaila wasn't too happy inviting but could live with and that was Piper Halliwell. She was nice enough but Kaila couldn't help but feel jealous when Leo looked at her with longing eyes. He tried to hide it but it was obvious he thought she was beautiful.

"Well, this is one day she won't look as nice as me," Kaila thought, her jealousy speaking out slightly.

The guests were slowly arriving at the church of St Mary's in San Francisco. The majority of guests were here to see Kaila but Leo had a few people- his horrible drunk uncle, his medicated aunt and the most important of all- Piper Halliwell. Granted, she was only here because of her relationship to Kaila's sister but he had managed to convince her one night at the club to come over to the dark but pitying side of the groom's guests. Kaila had agreed willingly but she did seem annoyed that she was even coming to the wedding.

Whilst Kaila was in the vestry of the church, Leo was wandering aimlessly through the guests, introducing himself to most of them but talking idle chitchat. At the very moment he was talking to Kaila's 2nd cousin, Leo's eyes were heavily diverted for what felt like hours. There she was, stunning, beautiful, untouchable and gorgeous, she strolled in through the doors. Piper Halliwell.

From head to toe she was an essence of beauty, walking in the church with a confidence that to Leo seemed very appealing. She couldn't have looked sexier if she tried. The red dress she was wearing clung to every curve and bend on her body and the length made it so you could see just the right amount of her gorgeous legs. Leo had never really noticed how amazing she actually was but she had just surpassed that and gone straight to the front of his mind and he had a feeling that the image of her in that dress would not fade any time soon. She had the mix between sexy and beautiful just right, and she managed to not look like a hooker, as a certain someone would have if she had worn the same thing.

"Piper, how are you?" Leo asked, abandoning 2nd cousin Lilly and making a beeline towards her.

"Umm… about the same as I was last night when you saw me at the club," Piper replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I don't remember much from last night. I remember seeing you and talking to you but then the rest of the night is a bit of a blur at the moment! You look amazing," he said, feeling a little embarrassed that she was the only thing in his memory at that specific point.

"I don't blame you for your memory, you and your drunk uncle really went all out! And thank you, I made a special effort just for today," Piper teased, smiling at his embarrassment and goofiness.

"Shall I take you to your seat?" Leo asked.

"Is it that hard to find?" Piper retorted. She really was in a weird mood but she liked antagonizing Leo in a joking manner, it was fun because he could take it.

"Umm… well… no… but…"

"Leo, I'm kidding," Piper interrupted his stuttering.

Leo led her to her seat and continued talking to her, and just her, as everyone waited for the bride.

After about 15 minutes of talking the minister came to Leo and told him Kaila was ready.

"Here we go, positions everyone," Leo said, still looking at Piper. "I'll see you later."

Piper nodded and smiled that heavenly smile that could make your heart stop. He had to stop thinking like that though. He was about to get married. How was he going to be ready for marriage if he couldn't stop staring at another woman through the ceremony?

"Concentrate Leo," he thought to himself.

Kaila rounded the corner and Leo was slightly nervous as she drew ever nearer down the aisle. He couldn't back out now. Kaila was a lovely girl, he loved her but Piper was sitting right there and he couldn't help but for a split second look at her once more before he dedicated himself to marriage for the rest of his life.

Kaila noticed Leo's eyes wondering, again. She had the biggest urge to hit that girl over the head and she 99 sure of who it was. Kaila was jealous, she seemed effortlessly beautiful and she herself had just spent the last 4 hours getting ready.

As Kaila reached Leo's arms he told her she looked wonderful. He wasn't lying, she did look gorgeous but there was just someone else in the room who exceeded that.

…

"…After the giving and receiving of rings, they have solemnly vowed to each other the eternal gift of love. I now pronounce you husband and wife." Everyone in the church stood and clapped as the minister finished and the newlyweds shared their first kiss as a married couple.

As they were processing out of the church, Leo's eyes darted towards Piper's once more, she smiled and gave him a thumbs-up and he reciprocated the gesture. The guests followed the giddy couple out the church and watched them have photos and God knows what else done to them until they got in the Roles Royce car they had hired. They sped away laughing and giggling in the back seat and Piper could do nothing but watch as she felt the most enormous twang of jealously in her heart.

**So there you go. I hope you followed all that, the dresses that we picked out are on the profile if you want to see what we were trying to depic.Let us know what you think and I hope you're fully satisfied with the length of that! Thanksxxxx**


End file.
